This invention relates generally to molded fabric breast receiving and supporting members, and more particularly to the molding of the members from a relatively flat fabric, and to the die cutting of the molded fabric.
It has been the conventional practice to form generally flat fabrics into three-dimensional brassiere cups by cutting, fitting and sewing a plurality of fabric pieces into the desired shape, or by molding and die cutting a generally flat piece of fabric into the desired shape.
Cutting and sewing a plurality of fabric segments to form the cup portions of the brassiere is not only costly and time consuming but also results in undesirable seams and ridges.
Cups incorporating the more natural contour of the breast have been molded by heat setting thermoplastic yarns of a single piece of fabric into a given cup configuration. The molded cup is cut from the surrounding unmolded fabric and integrated in a brassiere construction. Generally breast-shaped molds having the desired peripheral surface or degree of contouring are relatively expensive to fabricate. Therefore, the cost involved in providing new molds for each variation in the cut or shape of a cup has been prohibitive.
The present invention is directed to a system for obtaining such variations or modifications in the cut of a cup molded from a fabric piece while utilizing the same mold, thus eliminating the need for a different mold for each cup having a different cut.
Briefly, breast receiving cups are formed from relatively flat fabric sheets of thermoplastic yarns by heat setting selected portions of the fabric while in a mold of a desired peripheral contour. Subsequently, the three-dimensional cup is severed by a die, having a plurality of cutting edges or surfaces, to the desired cut or shape.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved process for making one piece brassiere cups.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a system for forming breast cups of various cuts or shapes after heat setting portions of a fabric piece to the desired contour within a common mold.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new system for efficiently manufacturing at relatively low cost, brassiere cups having various cuts from fabrics heat set on a common mold.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken with the drawings, in which: